We have two main objectives for the next year. First, we hope to expand the numer of procaryotic DNA molecules mapped and to complete the map for lambda. We are beginning using IS insertions into the right end of lambda at positions 95% and 99% to map the region between 83% and 100%. We also plan to map the b2 regio using an insertion at 52%. We hope to begin our studies of eucaryotic ribosomes by comparing the binding mps obtained for procaryotic and eucaryotic ribosomes on lambda. We hope to extend the system to study procaryotic and eucaryotic ribosomes binding to an eucaryotic DNA such as adenovirus which has been extensively mapped.